cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Alliance Defense Network of Independent Nations
Description and Function This is a proposed defensive group of nations, particularly, ones who would like to be part of a potential aid community, but without actually being in an alliance and thus taking the risks of being drawn into (or starting) an alliance war. The intended operation of the network is as follows. First, a nation who has joined the network is called a Node. As in the AADNIN name, all nodes are independent, meaning, they are not actually obligated in to help each other in wars or battles. What's the advantage? If an AADNIN member is attacked unfairly and is decicively overpowered by multiple nations, that nation may call to other nodes for aid. It may be answered. The call for aid is a general request for aid: other nodes would respond at their discretion and leisure, giving resource/production/military aid or attacking the offenders directly if they wish, whatever they wish. The purpose of this network is to be a group of friendly nations who may be willing to help each other in the case of an unfair series of attacks. Since it is not an alliance, just a network of friendly neutral independent nations, there is NO alliance tag. There is no AADNIN alliance, "Anti-Alliance" is in the very name! (though that may sound more offencive than the actual intention) Nodes who begin a war should not be elegible for aid, but of course may be given some anyway: it's all up to the potential donators what they want to support. Administration AADNIN has no committee or titled members, just the nodes. The only nation with any speciality in the network would be Nagashizzar, because its leader - Assimilator - would be the administrator and supervisor of the network. The title of this position is Overseer, because it sounds imposing but actually it's not. It is purely a mostly-passive administrative position. Duties include and are limited to: keeping the list of nodes up to date, taking+checking applications, checking nodes to make sure they have followed the main rules, checking nodes to make sure they do not have an AADNIN affiliation tag. To Be A Node Nodes and Node applicants are expected to understand the following guidelines. 1) A nation that applies to join the network would not be allowed if they are seen as primarily a military power, that is, their nation strength has a very large military component. Such a nation would be viewed as a militant rogue, which is not the type of nation that AADNIN is designed to help. 2) Applicant nation must not be a member of a major alliance, as such a nation already has a great alliance which can help them. Members/leaders of small are allowed to join. 3) Once a node, the nation should remain unmilitant until attacked first. This isn't an AADNIN policy, it's an economically good idea. (Recommended: Do not own any nukes or missiles or tanks at all, their upkeep is expensive and do not contribute to policing of populace) 4) At the beginning of war, the node should inform the Overseer (Assimilator of Nagashizzar) so that this status can be recorded, and so it will be known that any major military buildup is justified (so that we know it isn't a rebuilt rogue military), as long as it is justified*. 5) After a period of wartime the node should reduce its military, unless it fears that that it will soon be attacked again. This too isn't so much a policy as a good idea. 6) Request for aid through AADNIN should be posted on the forum and the thread you create to make your request should have 'AADNIN' in the subject. To increase chances of being helped, message other nodes directly. 7) Node nations must not have AADNIN in their description/alliance affiliation. Such a note in the description would suggest that AADNIN is an alliance. Seeing this on a nation would suggest that the nation's leader did not fully read these rules, and they will shortly be removed from the list of AADNIN nodes soon (or banned if they were never actually one). *'Justified' reasons for military buildup: being attacked, seriously expecting to be attacked, helping a friend or another node, in the name of decency and fair treatment of citizens This network is designed to help peaceful and primarily economic nations in the case that they become suddenly and unfairly attacked. If you just skimmed over the name and think that this network has any desire to fight, compete against, or destroy any alliance YOU ARE MISTAKEN. If you wish to apply to the list of AADNIN nodes, send a message in-game to the leadership of Nagashizzar, and/or post in the CN Forum thread that is titled AADNIN. (link:http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=16981) Or, if you know how, just add your nation name to the list here. Category:Alliances